Michael Ellend (Champions of Chaos)
Summary Michael Ellend is the current Champion of Light, and one of the main protagonists of Champions of Chaos. The son of a human archeologist and an angel warrior, named after the Archangel Hero of the same name, Michael had a naturally heroic disposition even from an early age. He was also notably gifted in both magic robotics, something he took advantage of when his father unearthed a deactivated magitek android. Michael helped fix the android, and when reactivated, the two very quickly gained a deep bond. Michael would end up joining the United World Military, quickly rising through the ranks to become one of the youngest commanders in the military's history for his prowess. It was during his time here that he met Zephyr Highwind, a Hybrid (half-human, half-animal) who joined the Military due to lacking anywhere to call home. The two struck up a fast friendship, but it wasn't until a particularly disastrous encounter with the known terrorist Drexus when the two would awaken their latent destinies as Champions of Chaos. Both would continue to use their powers for the good of Earth and its allies up until the planet's destruction. Personal Statistics Origin: Champions of Chaos Name: Michael Ellend Classification: '''Nephilim '''Alignment: Lawful Good Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''21 '''Date of Birth: '''2138 '''Height: Weight: ''' '''Likes: Light, Justice, Robotics, Trains Dislikes: Darkness Affiliation: Champions of Chaos, United World Military Combat Statistics Tier: '''At least '''High 8-C | 5-A, 2-A with Light Manipulation and Sunborne, Low 1-C with his pen Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Plasma Manipulation (with his Plasma Pistol), Soul Manipulation, Aura (Capable of harnessing his life energy to fight), Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation, Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Naturally attuned to the light element due to his physiology) and Soul Manipulation (Has an unnaturally strong soul) | Same as Before, plus Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Statistics Amplification (Via Titanflesh and Hermes Foot), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Chaos Elements are abstract forces that govern all natural laws of the multiverse), Non-Physical Interaction, Can harm those with Abstract Existence and Nonexistent Physiology (Chaos Elements can harm wraiths), Light Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Light and Darkness are said to make up the world's natural laws), Power Nullification (Light users can forcibly shut down the powers of other mages), Purification (Capable of removing possession and evil influence), Invisibility (Can cloak himself in light to become invisible), Danmaku, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel (Michael could create portals of Light that can send him into other universes and time periods), Absorption (Light Users can draw in light from their surroundings), Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Light bestows both heat and holy-related magic, including lasers and holy fire), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Social Influencing (As the embodiment of all the world's good, Light can be used to turn others to the side of good, forcibly control them with order, and increase one's social skills), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9) and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Sunborne was able to permanently kill Drexus and Shudde M'ell), Soul Manipulation (Can manifest tridents of energy that directly attack the soul), Darkness Manipulation (Though he doesn't often use it), Plot Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Resurrection, Power Nullification, Intangibility, Attack Negation, Healing, Attack Reflection (With his pen, which was meant to write in the Book of Fate), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (His name has been written in the Book of Fate as a Defier of Fate), all chaos elements, including Aether Manipulation (Existence Erasure, Antimatter Manipulation, Deconstruction, Explosion Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Creation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation), Tesseract Manipulation (Creation, Matter Manipulation, Deconstruction, Sealing, Elemental Manipulation, Invulnerability), Mana Manipulation (Magic, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation), Infinity Manipulation (Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Dimensional Travel, Precognition, BFR), Mind Manipulation (Mind Manipulation, Possession, Illusion Creation, Percenption Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis), Urano Manipulation (Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Healing, Chi Manipulation), Light Manipulation (Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Purification, Law Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Power Nullification), Darkness Manipulation (Darkness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Building Level (Comparable to Zephyr) | Large Planet Level (Created miniature black holes in his clash with Moonfall, which gave off energy equivalent to 585 yottatons of TNT. Is acknowledged to be the strongest Champion in terms of mastery of his element), Multiverse Level+ with Light Manipulation and Sunborne (Capable of shining a light across the multiverse, and purging darkness from the entirety of Drexus' body), Low Complex Multiverse Level with his pen (Is capable of writing in the book of fate, opposite to Drexus'. He was able to use this to erase the dreamscape temporarily, as well as erase Shudde M'ell from existence at the cost of his own life) Speed: Relativistic (Can dodge attacks from Zephyr's Ray Saber during sparring) | FTL (Capable of keeping up with Drexus. Can run 3 times faster than light using Hermes Foot and react to it) Lifting Strength: Unknown [[Durability|'Durability']]: '''At least '''Large Building Level (Comparable to Zephyr) | Large Planet Level (Comparable to Drexus and Zephyr), Higher with Sol Dios (Was able to tank eight planet-busting superlasers directly), Multiverse Level+ with Light Shields (Tanked attacks from the Poison Saber) Stamina: God-like, if not Endless Range: Planetary normally, Multiversal+ with Light Intelligence: '''A skilled military commander and fighter, who has mastered the use of his light and fought many powerful denizens of the darkness. Was able to convince Moonfall, the Champion of Darkness, to join the other champions in their battles. '''Standard Equipment: * Sunborne: '''The cosmic artifact of light, taking the form of a holy longsword. It amplifies Michael's control over light, and can directly absorb it from its surroundings to further power itself. * '''Sol Dios: '''Another cosmic artifact of light, taking the form of a full set of golden armor. Made with Mineral X, a special metal found within the singularities of black holes, it grants him incredible resistance to physical and magical attacks, as well as enhancing his own physicality. Like Sunborne, it can absorb light from its surroundings to power itself, and can resist Elemental and Spacetime magic. After being upgraded and redesigned, it now enhances his natural regeneration. * '''Mythralia: '''This enchanted bow was originally made for his girlfriend and fellow Champion, Crystal Rosario. However, he eventually took it on himself. This bow can change its form into any weapon, and shoot arrows of light. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable | Overuse of light has led to him losing himself in his power, though he has since recovered from this. '''Key: UWM Commander | Purveyor Notable Attacks and Techniques Aura: '''Michael has an exceptionally strong soul, giving him a large amount of aura to use. Aura is the natural energy of all life that flows through living things, and is considered to be a sub-branch of Urano. Using this, he can sense things around him, fire blasts and beams of damaging aura, and enhance his physical attacks with a blue fire. '''Light Manipulation: '''The source of the vast majority of his power. Light is one of the eight Chaos Elements, referring to both physical light and the source of all law and order in the multiverse. He can draw in light from around him and generate it from his own inner reserves, but having too much of it risks corrupting him, turning him into a borderline-tyrant who crushes things he deems "impure". * '''Skull Melt: '''A beam of burning light that vaporizes foes. However, heat-resistant enemies are typically unaffected by it. * '''Titanflesh: '''Michael coats himself in a golden sheet of light, vastly enhancing his durability and allowing him to passively absorb enemy magic thrown at him. * '''Hermes Foot: '''Michael enhances his legs with light magic, vastly increasing his speed and allowing him to far outpace the speed of light. * '''Piercing Laser: '''A lightspeed beam that pierces through enemies. * '''Laser Barrage: '''Michael fires out a wide barrage of light projectiles from his body, which he can control to give opponents a hard time. * '''Solar Flare: '''Michael glows intensely, blinding those who attempt to attack him. * '''Hardlight Constructs: '''Michael can create constructs of hard light, including weapons and shields, that automatically defend him against any attackers. These weapons can directly attack the soul. * '''Portal Creation: '''Michael can create golden portals to fire projectiles out of, most notably hardlight constructs. These portals can also be used to transport himself between dimensions and even through time. * '''Mind Manipulation: '''As the embodiment of law and order, Michael can use light to wipe memories and control minds, though this isn't something that he does often. * '''Magic Nullification: '''Michael can remove the opponent's ability to use magic using light, forcibly shutting down their mana reserves. He was even able to stop attacks directly to his soul through this. * '''Memory Manipulation: '''Through touch or a gesture, Michael can wipe the memories of others. * '''Radiant Cataclysm: '''Michael's strongest, and self-named attack. After drawing in sufficient amounts of light, Michael unleashes every last bit of light that he has in his reserves, forming an omnidirectional explosion. Then, drawing the released energy into his sword, he swings down to create a planet-sized wave of light. This attack was so powerful that it was able to cut a moon the size of earth in two. However, using this attack typically leaves Michael heavily drained afterwards. '''Defier of Fate: '''Thanks to having his name given a title in the Book of Fate, Michael is now essentially immune to fate manipulation, allowing him to avoid otherwise-impossible outcomes by changing his own destiny at will. This was able to even stop the book's own existence erasure. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: